


With Great Power (Teaser)

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Coming Soon





	With Great Power (Teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little taste of something.

**[Opening shot]** Spider-man swinging across New York City at night

_“My name is Peter Parker, and I am Spider-man, but I didn’t get this way overnight”_

**Cut to**: Shots of Peter coming home and finding Aunt May and Uncle Ben dead.

_“Because of my selfishness I lost two people I loved.”_

**Cut to**: Peter confronting the murderer and recognizing him.

_“I couldn’t be a hero if I didn’t learn from the best, so I went to Star City to learn from the Green Arrow”_

**Cut to**: Peter meeting the Green Arrow in an alley after having rescued someone.

[Green Arrow] “You want to learn from me?”

[Peter] “I do, and I’ll do whatever it takes.”

**Cut to**: Peter and Team Arrow fighting against various thugs from a variety of gangs.

**Cut to**: Green Arrow and Peter back-to-back surrounded by thugs.

[Green Arrow] “Are you ready for this?”

[Peter] “Yeah.”

Green Arrow readies his bow and Peter readies his Web-shooters and just when the thugs charge.

Fade to black.

**Starring: Stephen Amell, Tom Holland, Willa Holland, David Ramsey, Colton Haynes, Katie Cassidy, Grant Gustin, Melissa Benoist, Paul Blackthorne, Emily Bett Rickards, Zendaya, Samuel L. Jackson, Tyler Hoechlin and Scarlett Johansson.**

**The logo, a mix of the Arrow and Spider-man symbol emerges.**

**With Great Power**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts in the comments


End file.
